


In which Sam Eliot very much so enjoys Grizz Visser's hair, and Grizz Visser very much so loves Sam Eliot

by iridescent_blue



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Its very simple, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, back at it again with that good shit, can you tell im gay sad and lonely?, grizz likes the fact that sam likes his hair, i cant tag for shit, im projecting onto grizz, its ya boi, no beta because i am a coward and god cannot kill me, sam and grizz are happy and all is good, sam likes grizz's nice hair, theres a lot of philosophical lovey dovey bullshit, uhhhh grizz has nice hair, we are all fine, yet also deeply complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_blue/pseuds/iridescent_blue
Summary: Grizz has nice hair. That is a fact. Another fact is that Sam really likes touching Grizz's hair. Another fact is that Grizz really likes it when pretty boys touch his hair (but he doesn't think it's a kink or anything).Beautiful, lovely fluff of idiot boyfriends in love, interspersed with some very philosophical musings on love (but none of those are depressing either).





	In which Sam Eliot very much so enjoys Grizz Visser's hair, and Grizz Visser very much so loves Sam Eliot

**Author's Note:**

> ay yo what up its ya boi back with another fic that he thought of almost exactly 24 hours ago and started writing 2 hours ago!! so theres no editing done!!! this is my garbage!! have it!!
> 
> yeah uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hope you like it
> 
> it's 11:20 i gotta go to bed
> 
> but yeah have fun bc this was a load of fun to write

Sam has decided that Grizz’s hair is one of the best things in the world, and no one can dispute him on that. The way he styles his hair leaves something to be desired, but hey, he looks cute, and Sam can forgive someone middle-parting their hair if they’re as cute as Grizz Visser. He can’t say no to Grizz’s puppy-dog eyes. 

But back to Grizz’s hair. Sam doesn’t understand how, but it is so incredibly soft. Sam has curly hair, so he doesn’t really know what it’s like to have naturally straight hair, but he knows that one does not naturally have hair this soft. He’s given Becca hugs. He knows what normal hair feels like. And he has come to the conclusion that Grizz’s hair is very not normal. He’s got to use some unholy amount of conditioner when he showers, it’s that soft.

Maybe it’s a creepy thing to some people, but Sam and Grizz are dating, and have been for a few months now, so when Sam wakes up, Grizz spooning him, one of his favorite things to do is roll over and play with Grizz’s hair. The guy sleeps like a rock, so Sam’s not cutting his precious beauty sleep short (not that he needs it, you know, he’s already stunningly gorgeous). He braids little bits of Grizz’s hair and just runs his hands through it, admiring how soft it is and how the light catches it so beautifully. Every morning when Sam wakes up, he takes what feels like a punch to the gut when he remembers how in love he is and how much the boy sleeping beside him loves him back. He feels like he’s falling, faster and faster, but he’s not scared. Then he realizes that whooshing feeling in his stomach isn’t falling, it’s flying.

The term falling in love is dumb. To Sam, it’s never really falling. There’s no rushing feeling of fear or anticipation of hitting the ground. It’s nothing like falling in the slightest. It feels more like soaring, or rising, but nothing like falling. Because Sam isn’t scared. He isn’t worried about crashing and burning or ending badly, he’s just caught up in the euphoria of it all. Maybe one day, all of this, this beautiful thing he’s built with Grizz will come crashing to the ground in fire and flames. Maybe it will happen, or maybe it won’t. It’s stupid to worry through all the good times, because if all the happiness is clouded by guilt and fear, then is it really happiness? So Sam enjoys what he’s got. He doesn’t worry about crashing and burning and being left alone because right now, he’s curled up in the arms of one of his favorite people, and their time is too valuable to be spent in fearful anticipation. What they’ve got is enough for the two of them, and they’re going to enjoy it while they’ve got it. And Sam pushes those thoughts in the back of his mind, and then pushes them out of his mind, and returns to feeling like he’s flying. And braiding Grizz’s hair. That too. 

-_-

Grizz doesn’t know about the whole “Sam playing with his hair early in the morning” thing. All he knows is that he wakes up to a kiss from Sam and an overly gratuitous amount of cuddling. Not that he’s complaining. He’s happy to just sit and hold Sam, pressing kisses into his neck. Especially on mornings like these, where neither of them has to get up for a while, so they roll around in bed, sharing lazy kisses and meaningless conversation. It’s conversations like these where Grizz learns that Sam is Jewish (but he never really went to temple), and Sam learns that Grizz believes in ghosts. They share little facts about each other, things that would never come up if they were just friends or hadn’t ended up in this situation. One morning, Grizz goes on a rant about his dog and how much he misses that sweet girl, here in New Ham. A week and a half later, Sam tells Grizz the story of the time he first went swimming, and how strange it was, for the world to be silent and for his body to be weightless, and when he closed his eyes, it felt like he didn’t even exist. Grizz tells him to write a poem. It’s this beautiful domestic bliss. 

They make pancakes in the mornings where they don’t have to get up. It’s laughable, how strangely normal it all is. They’re in (possibly) another universe, with no one but roughly two hundred teenagers in an abandoned town, with no legal system, yet everything feels so… average. It’s so strange to Grizz how even when faced with their own personal kind of apocalypse, people still find the time to fall in love and have prom and Thanksgiving dinner. It takes this place that has never felt like home, at all, not even once, and turns it into a place that is all theirs. 

Maybe they were sent to this universe as punishment. Who knows? All Grizz knows is that if they hadn’t ended up here, he never would have sat next to Sam at prom, drunk off his ass, and signed “bullshit.” He never would have taught Sam how to garden, and they never would have skipped Thanksgiving dinner. So in a strange, perverse way, Grizz is so thankful to have ended up in this black hole anti-universe. Because he’s got Sam. And when you have someone like Sam in your life, do you really need anything else?

-_-

The issue of Sam messing with Grizz’s hair never really comes up between the two of them until movie night. The gang’s all there, and Sam and Grizz are on the couch, cuddling. Everyone’s known for a while. They think the two of them are disgustingly cute together. Will has made several crude jokes, and Bean has gently punched him accordingly. It’s all Grizz has ever wanted, to be viewed as normal. And he is.

They’re watching  _ Ferris Bueller’s Day Off  _ (subtitles on before Sam had to ask because Allie is one of the best humans in existence) _. _ Grizz is leaning on the arm of the couch, Sam leaning into him. The movie is one that Grizz has seen too many times, but it never fails to make him smile, plus young Matthew Broderick isn’t bad to look at (though Grizz knows the boy leaning on his shoulder is quite possibly the prettiest person on earth). He’s engrossed in the movie, and so is Sam, so it’s quite a surprise when he feels Sam’s hand running through his hair. 

A little known fact about Grizz that he’s never really shared with anyone because it’s fucking stupid is that having people touch his hair is his guilty pleasure. Once, in freshman year, Clark’s girlfriend at the time asked if she could braid Grizz’s hair. He’d said okay, not making a big deal out of it, but once she got going, Grizz felt like he was in heaven. To say that Grizz likes having his hair messed with is an understatement. He fucking loves it. 

So he stiffens a bit when Sam runs his hand through his hair. Sam pulls his hand away and taps him on the shoulder. “What’s wrong?” He whispers. 

Fuck. How to explain this. “Can we talk about it later?” Sam looks like he’s been punched in the gut. “Hey, you didn’t do anything wrong, it just takes a little explanation.” Sam sighs and curls back up, leaning on Grizz’s shoulder once more. His hand comes back up to Grizz’s hair again, slowly, like he did something wrong the last time, and this time, Grizz leans into his hand.

The movie seems to take forever to finish after that. 

-_-

Once they’re back in their room, Sam demands an explanation. “So, what did you need to explain?” He seems genuinely concerned, and Grizz has to fight back a laugh, because being concerned over your boyfriend liking it when you touch him seems very low on the list of ‘Things to be Concerned About,’ especially now. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that when you put your hand in my hair-”

“Did I hurt you? Were you uncomfortable? I’m really worried I did something wrong, Grizz.”  _ Fuck. _ How did Grizz end up with this angel for a boyfriend? Having Sam care about him like this is a dream come true.

“If you’d let me finish,” Grizz says slowly, “I was going to say that it took me off guard. But I liked it. I really, really liked it.” Grizz can feel the blush that he has spread from his cheeks to his neck and he knows that all the way down to his chest is currently beet red. This is more nervewracking than asking Sam to kiss him for the first time.

Sam throws his hands up in the air. “So I was worried about nothing? I thought you had some trauma with people touching your hair or something! And now you tell me it’s a kink?” Sam is smiling, and Grizz can see him holding in a laugh. It’s fine. Grizz is too.

“It’s not a kink, I think. I just really like it when people touch my hair. I dunno why. It just feels good.” Grizz shrugs. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Sam looks like he has just been handed the secrets of the universe. “Well, I guess this is a good time to say I really like touching your hair.” Fucking hell. How did Grizz get this lucky again?

“When have you been touching my hair? I’m not complaining, just when? I would’ve noticed by now.” Sam is blushing, turning red enough to rival his hair. 

“In the mornings, when I’m up before you. It’s just nice to touch. And it’s nice to cuddle with you.” Of all the things that Sam could have said, that is easily the cutest. 

“Well, you have full permission to do that.” Grizz walks across the room, to where Sam is standing. Strangely, whenever there’s tension between the two of them, neither of them sit down, and they have to stand across the room from each other. 

Sam smiles as Grizz reaches him, and reaches up to take Grizz’s face in his hands and give him a kiss. He threads his hands up into Grizz’s hair and pulls, just a little. Grizz melts a little and they break apart so that Grizz can half say, half sign “Yeah, I think it’s a kink.” 

Sam only laughs, wrapping his arms around Grizz’s waist and leading them towards the bed. “Good to know.”

They sleep very well that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> whoooh boy im tired
> 
> if u wanna make me feel validated, leave a kudo! if you want to make me have a little smiley moment and get all excited over words on a screen, then leave a comment!
> 
> yeehaw man happy july also yall saw lil nas x come out? makes old town road slap just a lil harder
> 
> have a nice day/night/existence/time idk just be happy n cherish being for like 5 minutes
> 
> (also, like, point out grammar errors or spots where i may have fucked up. i felt like i was gonna faint about three quarters of the way through so yeah id appreciate it)


End file.
